Rudathii
Go Back To: Sebes Kiiuu-Uten Go Back To: Artifacts General Note: With exception to the Primary purpose / function of each gauntlet, as well as their material, both Rudathii & Mydutok behave in the same way. Curse: Both of the gauntlets have a magical curse ingrained into them. This curse is that of Permanent Binding. This means that once either gauntlet is put on the users hand / forearm, it will then fuse with the user so that it can only be removed upon death of the user. There is a loophole with this curse though. If the user's arm were to be severed at the elbow, or completely annihilated, then the gauntlet would obviously no longer be able to stay attached to it's current user. Morph: Another magical feature that both of the gauntlets share is the ability to morph. This is very similar to shape shifting, although it is applied to nonliving objects instead, as well as needing a trigger for the Morph to activate. In the context of the gauntlets, Morph causes the gauntlets to change their overall size, as well as length, and even smaller dimensional features which allow the user to properly fit the gauntlet onto their arm. The trigger for this Morph is simply that the user has to touch it. Once this happens the Morph ability will activate and change the gauntlet as to be a perfect fit for the person who touched it. Rudathii Description: The Rudathii Gauntlet, also known simply as Rudathii, is a left handed gauntlet. It is dark silver in color and appears to be made of something similar to stone and/or metal, but bends easily to the users movements. As if it were made of normal leather. Covering the majority of the gauntlet, in symmetrical patterns are countless runes and glyphs that are etched into it very faintly. The actual material used to make the gauntlet is the Metal: Spirit Oiirn, but was built and enchanted in a way as to maximize both protection and mobility. Abilities: * Accelerating entropy * Killing living things * Decay both living and nonliving things * Output other destructive forces such as fire and electricity * Deconstructing matter. * Enhanced strength in the left arm Mydutok Description: The Mydutok Gauntlet, also known simply as Mydutok, is a right handed gauntlet, It is bright gold in color and appears to be made of something similar to stone and/or metal, but bends easily to the users movements. As if it were simply made of normal leather. Covering the majority of the gauntlet, in symmetrical patterns are countless runes and glyphs that are etched into it very faintly. The actual material used to make the gauntlet is the Metal: Runam, but was built and enchanted in a way as to maximize both protection and mobility. Abilities: * Decelerating and reversing entropy * Reviving living things * Reverse decay in both living and nonliving things * Output other creation / transformation forces such as healing and transfiguration * Constructing matter * Enhanced strength in the right arm